A Birthday Surprise
by FaithTrustLove
Summary: It's Harry's birthday and he gets an unexpected present. One that sends Draco into hilarious laughter and makes Scorpius very confused. Includes adorable, hyper Scorpius. Slash, mention of past mpreg. Edited and Revised.


**A/N : Hey, peoples of Earth! This is a sort-of sequel to "The Christmas Present" but you don't really need to read that to understand this one. It might help understand some things in this fic, but it is not necessary. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Title : A Birthday Surprise**

**Rated : T**

**Pairings : Harry/Draco**

**Characters : Harry, Draco, Scorpius**

**Summary : It's Harry's birthday and he gets an unexpected present. One that sends Draco into hilarious laughter and makes Scorpius very confused. Includes adorable, hyper Scorpius.**

**Warning(s) : Reference to past mpreg. Slash.**

* * *

Once upon a time, long long ago … okay, well not so long ago. It's still the early 2000s. In a simple house, bigger than normal but perfect for a family, there lived a man who thought he was a prince, a hero who hoped to be normal and a little boy wizard who wished for nothing more than another pet to be friends with his ferret. This little family included Draco the prince, Harry the hero, Scorpius the little boy and, who could forget, Ivory the ferret. The bane of his existence, as Draco calls the little white ferret.

Now they weren't just a normal family. They were all wizards, except Ivory of course. Wizards who had been or will be trained in the arts of magic at the prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry Potter-Malfoy, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the One-With-Too-Many-Names, a war hero who defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. With the help of many other students, teachers and wizards, as Harry would say if he were the one telling the story. Harry now worked as an Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital, having changed his career choice from being an Auror to Healer in his eighth year at Hogwarts. Eighth because he missed his seventh due to the war. He had had enough of fighting but couldn't stop helping people. This then was curbed into a desire to help the injured and the ill by becoming a Healer and a pretty good one at that.

Draco Malfoy-Potter, a former bully to many, especially Harry, and former unwilling Death Eater, now worked at the Department of Law Enforcement in the Ministry of Magic. Draco was forced to become a Death Eater at Voldemort's command, to bring back honor to his family's name after Draco's father, Lucius' failure to bring back the prophecy sphere from the Department of Mysteries. A threat given to his family by the Dark Lord, to kill them all if Draco failed to murder Albus Dumbledore, a powerful wizard who happened to be the Headmaster of his school. Not wanting his mother to be killed by the Dark Lord (his father was safe at the moment in Azkaban, the wizard prison), Draco was forced to try to kill Dumbledore. However, the sixteen year old boy couldn't do it, so Severus Snape, fulfilling both his Unbreakable Vow to Draco's mother and his promise to Dumbledore, killed the old wizard.

After a terrifying year for what would be his seventh at Hogwarts and a fierce bloody battle on the school's grounds, Draco Malfoy shed his cowardly Death Eater robes and reached his potential to be the best person he could be. He had realized the seat and destruction that Voldemort brings and helped fight, alongside Harry, the DA and the Order of the Phoenix, to bring down the Dark Lord and his followers. Therefore, wanting to help defeat evil and enforce laws for the best of the people, Draco joined the Law Enforcement Department, creating and approving laws to make the wizarding community a better place.

The summer after the end of the war was spent becoming friends with Harry, apologizing for everything he had done. Forgiven, their relationship started to grow from being friends to more, both growing to be in love with the other. Their eight year at Hogwarts was spent studying for NEWTs (Hermione's orders) and spending time together for their feelings to grow. The two got married a year after leaving Hogwarts and, thanks to a special potion that gets males pregnant, Harry gave birth to a little boy in a year's time.

Scorpius Potter-Malfoy was a precocious five year old, with a pet ferret and a slightly spoiled attitude. Harry would not let his son become spoilt to the extent that the little boy's Daddy used to be but, as an abused child (though Harry would deny it if he could), he would give his child a better life than he himself had. No one could resist the Kicked Puppy Face, not even Scorpius' Papa.

* * *

On one very hot summer day, July 31st to be precise, it was Harry's birthday. Now Harry didn't want to make a big fuss for his birthday and refused to have a party. This seemed to be a mistake as Draco wasn't going to not celebrate his husband's birthday. So Draco gathered all Harry's friends and threw a small little surprise party in the house, keeping in mind the other man's feelings about it.

It was not long after the party, when everybody had left, that the present was seen. Innocent enough, it was box-shaped, wrapped up in crimson wrapping paper and a gold bow on top. It was medium sized and there seemed to be a few small holes poked through the box at different angles. Scorpius ran to be box and heaved it up, it was heavier than it looked, and carried it, stumbling a few times, over to his Papa, who helped him with it.

"Open it, Papa!" Scorpius excitedly yelled. Harry smiled at the hyper boy and looked down at the present. It seemed harmless. Bringing out his wand, he checked it for any spells on the present, anything that could be harmful. Finding nothing, he flicked his wand back into its holster and pulled at the bow to get it unknotted. Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled at his husband and child.

"I'll go get us some snacks, okay? What do you want, Scorpius?" Draco asked, already knowing what Harry wanted.

"Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream! Please, Daddy?" screamed the five year old. Both of his parent burst out laughing at the sight of the boy jumping up and down on the couch.

"You can get ice cream if you stop jumping on the couch, young man." Harry admonished.

"I'm not a man, Papa! I'm a boy." Scorpius corrected his Papa, immediately flopping down on the couch and staying still.

"Okay, okay. My little boy." Harry said. He brought his son closer in a hug and cuddled up with him. Draco smiled wider, picked up the camera from a nearby shelf and snapped a quick picture of the adorable scene in front of him.

"Open the present now, love. I'll be back with the snacks in just a moment." Draco left the room to go towards the kitchen.

"Shall we open the present together, Scorp?" Harry asked his son, who nodded his head so fast, it seemed about to fall off. "You rip this side and I'll rip the other side, okay, sweetling?"

The wrapping paper was torn off the box quickly and tossed over the shoulders to the corner of the room. The box inside was a normal cardboard box with holes in it.

"Wonder what it is?" Harry muttered as he ripped tape off the opening of the box. The present was quickly opened and when Harry peered inside, he leaped back and gave a loud unmanly squeak.

Inside the box was a small ginger kitten, with pure white paws and a little spot of dark red on his forehead. It had a blue bow around its neck. It's cute little nose wiggled and the kitten batted at Scorpius hand, which was hanging over the side of the box. Now, you may not think a kitten would be frightening, especially not such an adorable on, but Harry knew this cat. Knew it as the double of the one that stalked him.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Draco called, running into the room.

"It's the devil cat."

"What? Oh, you mean…"

"Don't talk about it." Harry warned the slightly older man.

"But, it's hilarious. I mean, a cat that mmph—" A tanned hand clamped around Draco's mouth, not allowing him to say anymore.

"Papa, what's Daddy talking about? Why did you call the kitten a devil cat? Papa?" Scorpius asked innocently, worried about his fathers.

"This matter is closed. We will not speak of the cat." Harry declared.

"Is this like Ivory and Daddy? Has the cat got something to do with you?" Theories flew out of the little boy's mouth. Harry shook his head, not willing to give in. He absolutely refused to look his Scorpius in the face, knowing that the boy would be using the Kicked Puppy Face to get his way. As usual. But not this time, this time the story was too horrifying and embarrassing to tell.

"Incarcerous!" Draco said, calmly pointing his want at Harry. Ropes came and tied up the man, making him topple onto the ground. He growled at Draco who just smirked at him.

"Come here, Scorp. Let me tell you a story about your Papa and a kitten that looks exactly like the one in the box." Draco said, sitting down and patting his lap, allowing the little boy to make himself comfortable on top of him.

"Now, see, when we were in our fifth year at Hogwarts, we had this horrible Defense Against the Dark Arts professor named Dolores Umbridge. And while she didn't really like your Papa, she loved cats. She had painted cats covering two whole walls of her office. One day, this professor got really angry at your Papa so she ordered one of her cats to follow him and then return to tell her everything Papa did. The funny thing is that Papa usually knows when someone is following or spying on him. But this little cat painting followed him for a week before he even noticed it was there. And it was only because of Aunt Hermione that he did. I still remember the shriek he gave when he realized that the cat had followed him everywhere. Even into the bathroom." Draco laughed at the memories. "Harry's stalker cat looks exactly like this little one right here. And that is why your Papa doesn't like thinking about the cat or relaying the story. He's embarrassed he didn't notice his little stalker before."

Scorpius laughed and hopped off Draco's lap. He then went to hug his Papa, a somewhat awkward hug due to the positions they were in. "It's okay, Papa. I still think you're amazing!" Harry smiled, nuzzling his head against Scorpius'.

Draco untied the knot of the ropes holding Harry and held out a helping hand. The tied up man had calmed down during the story Draco was telling after hearing Scorpius' adorable giggles. Only because his baby was enjoying it.

"Traitor." Harry said, getting up slowly, refusing the hand that Draco was offering him. The ropes fell off him and onto the ground.

"I can make it up to you later," Draco purred into the shorter man's ear, the words for him and him alone. Definitely not for the impressionable and innocent ears of a five year old. "Happy Birthday, Harry."


End file.
